


Engine Room Escapades

by Cadoan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Male Ryder and Gil fuck in the Tempest engine room. Nothing more, nothing less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I played 38 hours of Andromeda during the weekend and I can't think of anything else. It also makes me want to write tons o' good ol porn. Enjoy. <3

Scott leaned against the doorframe to the engine room. Gil was hunched over the screens showing information about the drive core, not noticing at all that he had company.

"Hey, Gil."

The engineer threw a glance over his shoulder before returning his concentration to the screens.

"Oh, hi Ryder. What brings you down to my humble abode?" His voice was teasing.

Scott smiled and pushed off of the doorframe. He sauntered over to the engineer and stood next to him, leaning on the railing that prohibited one from just walking right into the drive core.

"Came by to say hello from an old colleague of yours. Worked in the hangars with you before you joined The Tempest."

Gil looked away from the screens onto Scott instead. He then stretched and stood upright.

"Really? That's nice. "

"Mmm-hm." Scott a step closer to the man, so close that he could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. "He asked if you were /  
available." He lifted an eyebrow.

Gil's eyes flashed with realization and he smiled slyly.

"Ah, did he now?"

Scott nodded, holding Gil's gaze.

"And what did you answer to that, Pathfinder?"

Gil leaned just the smallest amount closer to Scott, that sly smile still on his lips. A shudder of satisfaction ran down Scott's spine, and he had to force himself to stay put.

"I told him to ask you himself. Are you available, Gil?"

Gil nodded, eyes dark.

"For you, Scott? Always."

A small growl escaped Scott's throath and he roared forwards, pressing their lips together. Gil groaned back and pressed forward, melting into the other man. They kissed hungrily, lapping at the other ones mouth. Scott's cock strained against the white Initiative pants, and he quickly undid the zipper. He took a quick breath of relief as his erection sprung free. Gil sucked hungrily on his tongue, and Scott had to retreat a bit backwards to get his mouth free. He took a steady grip on Gil's hips and turned him around quickly, pushing him against the railing. He was rewarded with an excited gasp. Then, he swiftly pulled the engineer's pants down, revealing his toned backside. A streak of lust shot through him, and he quickly put two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Gil was looking at him over his shoulder, face filled with lust and anticipation. When he thought that his fingers were lubricated enough, he moved his hand towards Gil's opening. The other hand he placed on the man's naked hip, and he could feel the engineer shudder.

"Tell me Gil, how did you fuck, you and him?"

He found the man's opening with his salivacoated fingers, applying the slightest of pressure. Gil gave a small moan and pushed back against him, against his fingers. When he didn't answer, Scott applied a bit more pressure, but not enough to go beyond the ring of muscle.

"Tell me, Gil."

Gil gasped, and he felt the man shudder again.

"We used to fuck in the hangar," he started. As he stared talking, Scott started to slowly push his fingers inside of the man. "We snuck off at break sometimes, for a quick fuck against a storage container somewhere- ah!"

Scott's two fingers were now fully inside the man's ass, trapped in tight heat. His cock ached dully, begging to be inside instead of his fingers.

"For a quick fuck, you say?" He started to pull his fingers out again as he spoke, the other man's body fighting it, trying to pull him in again. Gil moaned again, and Scott started to slowly move his fingers in and out, working the man open. Gil's knuckles were white, his hands gripping the railing tightly.

"What about now, Gil? Are you available for a quick fuck?"

"Fuck yes, Rider. I'm ready." It came out breathless, almost like a plea. Scott pulled his fingers out and collected as much saliva in his mouth as he could before spitting in the palm of his hand. Then, he wrapped his hand around his cock and coated it with saliva. When he deemed it finished, he grabbed ahold of the base of the cock and lined it up to Gil's entrance.

"Was it kinda like this, Gil?" He pushed the head of his cock against the opening, and the ring of muscle slowly gave way. Gil moaned from deep in his chest. Scott bit his lower lip when he head of his cock slipped inside and the heat of Gil's ass enveloped him. He let go of his cock and started to push into the man. "Did he have you bent over like this as well? Did he push you up against a storage container and put his cock in you just like this?"

"Oh god, Ryder..." Gil's voice was deep, raspy. Scott bottomed out inside the man and the tight channel around him squeezed spastically. He could sense that the engineer was close, because normally he only twitched around Scott like this when he was close to coming.

Scott placed both hands on Gil's hips and started to pull out. Again, it felt as if the heat tried to suck him back in. He pulled all the way out, looked down to spit on his own cock and then pushed back it. It looked fucking amazing, the way he disappeared into Gil's body like this. When he bottomed out this time, Gil's head fell down between his shoulders, breathing deeply. Scott buried his nails in the skin on Gil's hips.

"Would he still be fucking you if you hadn't left for The Tempest?" Gil growled deeply at the words, and Scott started to pull out again. "Would he still bury his cock in you and fill you up whenever he had a chance?"

He was fucking Gil now, pulling his cock in and out in a steady pace that both new would make them come soon. The drive core hummed in front of them.

"Answer me, Gil," Scitt hissed out through his teeth, picking up his pace. Gil gave a long whining sound, struggling to speak.

"Ah... Yes, yes he would... Fuck, ah..." The sound of skin slapping against skin was filling the room now, standing out against the low hum the drive core. Scott changed the placement of his right hand to Scott's right shoulder instead, so he would ger better leverage to fuck into the man. He was driving his cock into him at an almost furious pace now, chasing that release.

"We -ah- met up one last time -ah- before I joined up -ah-..."

What felt like icy cold drops of water ran down his spine and heat pooled in his loins. Any second now... He put his left hand on Gil's other shoulder, using that to pull the man back onto his cock, burying himself as deep as he could go.

"He fucked me so good Ryder, that last time." He moaned loudly, clenching around Scott, almost driving him over the edge. "He -ah- made me come -ah- so hard, his cock was so fucking good -ah-... Then he -ah- filled me all up-"

One, two, three more violent slams with his hips, he seated himself deeply inside Gil and started coming, his got come spurting in long streaks. He felt his cock pulsating as he emptied himself in the other man's ass, filling him up. Gil gave one last long one moan before he started coming as well, twitching and squeezing around Scott as if he was trying go milk him completely dry.

"Fuck, Gil..." Scott drew in a deep breath. Gil let out a husky laugh.

"Fuck me indeed, Ryder."

Scott snickered at that. Gil looked at him over his shoulder again, sly smile back on his face.

"However much I enjoy having you inside me Ryder, anyone could walk in here."

Scott matched his smile with one of his own.

"Time take this to the bedroom, in other words?"


End file.
